grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Grimm Timeline
Page name Should we re-name this page to something like "Grimm Timeline" or just "Timeline"? 19:34, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :That crossed my mind; rename if you think something else is more appropriate. I'll be updating it as I make my third round through Season 1. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 04:39, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll rename it to Grimm Timeline for now because I think that makes the most sense. It can always be changed back if it needs to be. 05:34, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Moon Does the phase of the Moon tell us the date in-universe or the date the scene was shot? Real Moon or FX? Just a thought.-- 12:46, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :In general, artificial full-moon lighting seems to appear in every episode, though the full moon itself is only visible in a few episodes. Since it's been a part of the plot before , I think it's safe to use it for guessing dates. Actually, I'm so far amazed that the dates are lining up as planned. There's a cluster of stuff in September, but that's partly due to technical limitations with cell phones that display a date. I'd say cell phone dates and moon phases can be ignored in the event of a conflict (one did occur already; a scene showed a November date on one phone and a September date on a second phone. The context of the episode fit the September date perfectly and conflicted with the November date, so it's safe to run with the second phone's date. :That said, I'm using any non-conflicting cell phone dates, dialogue, clothing, and moon phases as references, though when there's a date on a non-phone prop, that's a definite. Non-reliable references include weather and trees. Since it was mostly shot during the course of a few weeks starting in July, all the trees stay green and should be ignored. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 15:02, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Don't forget that Portland has rather unreliable weather. We had two weeks in June where it was pouring down rain, whereas the entire of February was sunny bar one or two days. Roacher27 (talk) 15:13, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Props We should probably keep in mind that the people in the property departments appear in show after show to be the last people to read the scripts, if they read them at all. This was an on-going problem with LOST and trying to coordinate things in the Lostpedia. I would offer that props come after all other evidence. I was amazed -- and happy -- when Renard's first name on his desk turned out to be right!-- 20:28, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Updates Anyone been keeping track of dates after ? :Not very well, I'm afraid. For the most part, the producers aren't often doing specific dates. An obvious exception is Marie's death (File:Marie-grave.png). I'm pretty sure that at the beginning of 221 Nick was driving Juliette home after the events at the jail in 220, but I can't put a day or date on it. Ep 222 will occur "soon after" 221 (to be continued...), but we don't yet know how soon. Perhaps the intent of the timeline should be restated.-- 14:12, May 18, 2013 (UTC) ::With the comic series coming out, it'll be crucial to get this updated again. From what I can tell, #0 is sometime after the season 2 finale. I'm planning on updating the page when I get a chance to go back through season 2 for free with a fine-tooth comb. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 03:08, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :::We haven't done so well on the updates lately...